


Listening To Your Heartbeat

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: 100prompts [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Heartbeats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They liked to listen to each other's heartbeats.





	Listening To Your Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> For my 100prompts table to the prompt, _heartbeat_.

After a rough mission, the two of them like to take turns listening to each other's heartbeat, to reassure themselves that they are both still alive. 

Varric relaxes on their bed, staring at the scattered papers in front of them as he waits for Bethany to return from visiting with Hawke.

The door to the room opens after a moment rustling next to him, makes Varric look up and smile at Bethany as she settles down on their bed and relaxes beside him, laying her head on his chest to listen to his heartbeat.

"Love you, Varric."

"Love you too, Sunshine."


End file.
